


10 drabbles for BSG_kink bingo

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles for the BSG kink bingo. One has mentions of NONCON. One has mentions of BLOOD and one has mentions of DUBCON. Warnings, kinks and pairings are mentioned in the titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 drabbles for BSG_kink bingo

**Time is running out, (Roslin/solo), masturbation**

 

She’s close, so close. She pinches her nipple, hard, until it hurts while her other hand moves frantically between her legs, fingers sliding in and out at a quick pace. It’s been so long since she had a decent orgasm. She needs this more than she wants to admit.

 

“Madam President, the commander is here to see you.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” she answers, her voice shaking. She just needs another minute. But she can hear commander Adama’s rumbling voice on the other side of the  bathroom door.

 

“Frak,” she curses and yanks her skirt down. Time to be presidential.

 

 **Reversed roles, (Kara/Kat), predator/prey**

 

She was used to being the hunter. She was always the hunter. Even with Zak and Lee, Kara was the hunter. Kara wasn’t used to being the hunted, not used to being jumped unsuspected and bend over a control panel of a raptor as Kat buried her fingers inside of her.

 

Kat’s other hand moved between her legs, flicking against her clit. Kara’s head snapped up and she moaned, pushing back against Kat’s hand. She grasped at the buttons, hoping she didn’t accidently started the raptor. Kara shuddered when she came. Maybe she didn’t mind being the prey that much.

 

 **Hate is such a complicated emotion, (Laura/Lee), wildcard**

 

She lets him frak her from behind, bend over her desk, his hand holding her hips so tightly she knows he’ll leave bruises, but she doesn’t care. Why would she care? She’s dying again and he betrayed her in front of everybody, in front of his father while the entire fleet was listening.

 

Laura wishes she could bring herself to hate Lee. She has tried a few times, but every time she feels she might actually dislike him, she finds herself back here, Lee frakking her until she cries out his name. She wishes she could give him up.

 

 **Not ready, (Bill/Laura), blindfold**

 

Laura shivered when she felt his fingers on the inside of her thigh, caressing her skin, the deprivation of her sight heightening her sensitivity to touch, his touch. She ached for his touch,  his tongue, his lips closing around her nipple. She cried out, the sound carrying far in the dead of night.

 

“Bill, please,” she begged. As she felt him settle between her legs, he kissed her, long and hard. Laura could feel what he felt in every movement and she was grateful for the fabric covering her eyes. She was not ready to see his love for her.

 

 **Selfless, (Caprica/D’Anna/Gaius), held down, DUBCON**

 

Cool fingers wrap around his wrists, pressing them into the mattress. Shocked Gaius turns his head and finds the cold eyes of D’Anna looking at him. He opens his mouth to speak, to protest, but he feels Caprica sinking down on his erection and  he groans.

 

Gaius struggles, attempting in vain to break free from the iron grip D’Anna has on his wrists. She only smiles, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. “No, no, Gaius,” she whispers. “This is about her for a change, not you.”

 **Unbreakable, (Cylons/Roslin), humilation, NONCON**

 

“Strip.”

 

Laura could feel their mechanic eyes on her, the circle of Cylons that surrounded her and the New Caprican Policemen in the corners. She clenched her jaw and started taking off the layers of clothes, until she felt cold air touch her skin. Tilting her chin up, she forced away the tears that burned in her eyes.

 

She tried to ignore their snide comments, tried not to feel their hands on her body. She couldn’t break, no matter how low they tried to bring her. But when she was thrown in the concrete cell, jumpsuit already there, she cried.

 

 **Breaking vows, (Lee/Roslin), marriage**

 

Marriage was not as he had expected, Lee thought as he felt her lips, her tongue, wet against his throat. Long legs wrapped around his waist as he slid into her. She was hot and tight around him and he groaned, setting a quick rhythm as he frakked her.

 

He palmed her breast, pinching her nipples, the tiny sounds she made in the back of throat only spurring him on, until he came, crying out, she followed, moaning his father’s name. He had married Dee, he loved Kara and he frakked Laura. No, this was not his idea of marriage.

 

 **Satisfaction, (Cain/Roslin), cutting, BLOOD**

 

“Make me bleed,” Cain hissed in her ear. Laura’s eyes widened when the Admiral pressed a pocket knife in her hand, the blade reflecting the weak light. She wanted to refuse, throw the knife in a corner, and walk out. But the darkness in the admiral’s eyes made her oblige. Cain wanted this, needed this.

 

Slowly she dragged the blade over a pale thigh, skin splitting as blood appeared. Laura could see scars on the inside of her thigh, thin lines marring the skin. She made another cut, on the other leg. When Laura looked at Cain, the admiral smiled.

 

 **Playful, (Baltar/Head!Six), blindfold, DUBCON turned CON**

 

“I don’t think I like this very much,” Gaius said when the blindfold covered his eyes. “In fact, I don’t think I like this at all.” He tried to take it off, but Six took his wrists and held them behind his back.

 

“Oh, come one, Gaius. Try to be little more playful. You’ve been so serious.” Gaius opened his mouth to protest, but Six kissed a way down his torso and undid his pants, letting them fall to the deck. He moaned when Six took him in her mouth. Maybe this blindfold thing wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

 **Sharing, (Adama/Roslin), food**

 

“Midnight snack?” Bill looked around to find Laura leaning naked against a bulkhead. He nearly choked on his noodles. With wide eyes he watched her sashay closer, straddling his thighs as she crawled on his lap, rubbing against his straining erection in his boxers. 

 

Placing her hands on his chest, Laura leaned in and kissed his chin, her tongue curling around a noodle that stuck to his skin, nibbling on it until their lips met. He melted, pulling her against his body, breasts pressed flush against his skin as he caressed her back.

 

“Care to share?” she whispered seductively.


End file.
